


Secret Connections | Lesbian

by TristyPixie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristyPixie/pseuds/TristyPixie
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 9





	1. Part One: Life Together

It wasn't long until Belinda and Terian got married; they decided to tie the knot after their events at Eckgeo Island. Eckgeo Island was where the two lovebirds met.  
  
They now lived in a settlement called Strange Burg, which was a town strangest of them all. The couple lived in a small box-shaped caravan, and it was no surprise that the couple could live together in such a cramped home with their three cats. The two lived near a farm where a ring-tail cat lived, thus the miner's ring-tail cat often spent time at the caravan after periods of catching mice.  
  
Up at six o'clock in the morning, Belinda made Terian and herself some breakfast, just a simple poached egg on toast to start their day. Belinda loved eggs on buttered toast - she was always excited for breakfast time. She would wake up whenever the light showed up on the horizon and instantly start on breakfast.  
  
"Do you smell a strange scent in the air? Ever since yesterday, it has been so murky outside. It looks like an alien invasion up there," Belinda mentioned as she poured two mugs of black tea.  
  
"There have been some super strange mysteries happening around this town," Terian noted with a nod.  
  
The sky appeared red, cloudy and unclear.  
  
“But perhaps that’s just us thinking that,” Terian added.  
  
"I suppose so, but don't be surprised if something bad happens. I can't imagine the outcry if the farmer had one of his cows abducted by a spaceship," Belinda snickered.   
  
The dark-haired woman approached Terian on the settee, and set down the plates of breakfast before taking a sit beside the blonde nymph. She popped her feet up on the sofa as well, which Terian cheekily took advantage of. Terian laid down in between Belinda's legs, making herself comfortable as she looked up at the dark-haired woman.

“Even if something was going on out there, I’d rather spend these days with you.”

Terian felt playful, or maybe that was because she was a morning person. Sinking her head in between Belinda's thighs to have a taste of her lovey bunny. Terian knew Belinda preferred to be licked down there rather than fingered.

Pleased, Belinda purred and wrapped her legs around Terian's collar. Hands reached up to her bra and pulled the two cups south to expose her breasts.

Reaching up, Terian licked the path between Belinda's breasts and let out a high-pitched giggle after the act. Still shy with Belinda, but then again Terian was twenty-years-old. Belinda was a mature woman in her thirties.

What broke their act was a weird screeching sound coming from outside; even their three cats hid under the furniture due to fear of what that sound could be.

Not a soul in sight, Terian didn't see anyone outside when she looked out the window; she merely watched tumbleweeds passing through the neighbourhood. The loneliness of the town was what set the tone for this morning.

"I'm gonna head to the bar, I'll be back shortly," Terian told Belinda whilst getting dressed. She never bothered to search for an outfit; she simply wore whatever she could find. Terian just wore a grey shirt, a black waistcoat and dark slacks.

"Alright, but please call me when you're out," Belinda huffed. "It sounds like it'll be dangerous out there."

"Of course, I'll call you after midday," Terian promised.

"I swear this happens all the time; we have time for ourselves and then she just disappears," Belinda believed as she watched her wife rush out the caravan door in minutes.


	2. Part Two: Downtown Bar

The bar wasn't packed at all, there were merely two people in sight. When Terian approached the bar, she found a newspaper sitting at the nearby table. Interested, Terian picked up this newspaper and hopped on a stool at the bar. She might as well join the smoke!  
  
"Can I have a beer, please?" Terian ordered. "Or any type of tea will do," Terian added whilst shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"We only have black tea," mentioned the bar lady. Oh, how typical!  
  
Well, Terian should have stayed at home with Belinda if she was just going to drink her usual black tea. "A beer it will be then, thanks!"  
  
The front page of this newspaper reported a theory in which plants were taking over the planet, that these plants were the reason of many people's deaths. This interested Terian as much as the quiet screeches filling the atmosphere.  
  
"A local man found his cat by a car crash and his cat was possessed by some entity from the beyond," mentioned a policeman that was sitting next to Terian.  
  
"Maybe you've had too many beers to drink," Terian chuckled; trying to shine some light on the subject.  
  
"No, I'm being serious; that happened."  
  
"As long as nobody finds the **keycard** for the lab, it'll all be fine and nobody will know of **her** plans," an officer responded to his pal and Terian just so happened to hear those words slip. "Could you imagine the uproar if everyone found out about **plants taking over the world?** "  
  
"The lab, huh? What's going on there?" Terian questioned the policeman beside her.  
  
"Even with the government being corrupt; I still cannot tell ya unless-"  
  
Tearing the front page of this newspaper, Terian left the bar and left the policeman's response hanging. Unless what? Terian knew she wasn't somebody important to the police and military; she was merely a commoner like the rest of the public. However, Terian wanted to know why this wasteland was weeping and why the sky was red.  
  
Swiping a random truck outside of the bar, Terian started up the engine and soon fled the area. Terian was that type of crazy that liked to steal other people's possessions, thus she swiped this old rusty truck that had a little bit of life left.  
  
The science laboratory was murky and surrounded by plants that covered the building, vines enclosed the region and were even trailing down to the basement. The lab was as white as a hospital, albeit containing very different chemicals. The lab appeared scarce of scientists, and most likely scarce due to the monster that they've trapped.  
  
"What an industrial piece of garbage this place is," Terian commented whilst viewing the place. She could smell oil leakages and a strong earthly smell coming from the basement. "No wonder why nobody is in this lab."  
  
Hands searched the surfaces of the tables in this extent, looking through papers after papers and finding no source of evidence that this creature was real.  
  
“Ah, fuck it!”  
  
Kicking the glass to the sealed door, Terian managed to slip through the open window of the door and plummeted to the ground on the other side. The staircase heading south was right before her, and Terian was excited to rush down the steps to find what was there.  
  
A bit too excited and eager she was.  
  
"Excuse me!"  
  
"Huh?!" Terian met a red-haired woman clad in a typical long white coat. This ginger woman appeared to be the only scientist down in the basement; in this science laboratory as a whole.  
  
"You shouldn't even be here; how did you get down here?!"  
  
This ginger woman approached Terian and eventually cornered her. She wore a look of disgust on her face, but Terian wasn't going down without a fight. Well, the heavy sealed door was busted for a reason...


	3. Part Three: Screams in the Night

Waking up to the pitch black sky, Terian groaned at this miserable time of night. The screeches from outside were quieter at night, albeit they could be heard more clearly. Terian immediately looked at her mobile phone, remembering that yesterday morning she promised to call Belinda.

"Hey Terian, it's me. The sky has turned a misty grey colour, what do you think that's all about? I dunno, I'm just trying to make a conversation with you. You didn't come home last night; I hope to see you soon or even hear from you. Cupcake misses you and so do I."

Belinda left a voice message on Terian's mobile phone. Terian listened to the voice message, though she never answered.

The blonde woman rose her torso from the mattress she slept on and glanced at the woman beside her.

No, this woman wasn't Terian's beloved Belinda, but instead it was the woman from the science laboratory that she met yesterday.

"Malian," Terian patted this woman's shoulder.

"It's four o'clock in the morning; what are you even doing?" Malian questioned as she plopped her face into the pillow beneath her.

"The world is always better when it's quiet," Terian responded.

"Is that so you can't be caught doing naughty things?" Malian smirked as she lifted her head to look at Terian.

"Uh, no!"

"Really?" Malian snickered. The red-haired lady rose her arm and slipped her middle fingertip into the strap of Terian's pink bra, lazily slipping it down her shoulder. "Really?" Malian asked again.

"No."

"Do you want that key I told you about last night?"

"Well, yeah," Terian looked off to the side.

"Let me eat you this time," Malian bit onto her bottom lip hard, as she uttered those desirable words to Terian.

The woman turned onto her back, rising her torso as she then gripped onto Terian's buttocks firmly. Friskily, Malian's fingers hooked onto Terian's pink knickers as she then guided the girl to straddle her face. She didn't tear off Terian's underwear, but instead she slipped the front of her knickers to one side to uncover Terian's vulva.

Goodness, Terian's eyes rolled back at the feel of Malian's tongue fondling her clitoris, her tongue slipping in between her slit. Though, when she closed her eyes to the pleasure, she dreamed of her and Belinda making love instead.

Squeezing her buttocks, Terian felt Malian's nails digging into the slit of her butt.

Screams filled the atmosphere of the bedroom due to a wave of pleasure, and this scream only encouraged Malian to taste deeper into Terian's clam.

A sudden creaking could be heard from the computer desk; it sounded like papers crunching and rustling. The computer desk wasn't far from the bed, just situated by the window. It was the bed, the bookcase, the night table all before the computer desk. Malian's bedroom was messy with newspapers dumped all over the place, or perhaps that was a typical bedroom for a scientist?

Terian shuffled onto the other side of the bed and pulled the duvet up to her torso. Malian, on the other hand, threw a pencil at the rustling sound.

"Get out, you nasty pervert!" Malian snapped.

Her shout responded with several squeaks colliding as the culprit rustling the newspapers turned out to be a group of mice. They ran to the other side of the bedroom, possibly finding a crack in the wall on the way.

Terian and Malian just laughed at the scene.

"Did you think it was one of those toxic plants taking over the world, Terian?" Malian teased.

"What? Did you?"

"No."

"Well, I didn't either."

Malian laughed and pinned Terian down, now straddling her legs. She went down to kiss the blonde woman madly; she even slipped off Terian’s bra in the act to expose her soft breasts.

"Well, you won't get very far without that keycard," Malian mentioned behind Terian's lips. She slipped her fingers into her own bra and took out the keycard at last, soon placing it into Terian's hand. "It's been long since I touched another woman, so thank you for that."


	4. Part Four: The Mother

The sealed door opened once Terian scanned the keycard, and soon she went down the flight of steps into the basement of the laboratory. When she entered the basement of the lab, she found vines trailing across the walls of the room. It was the same room where she met Malian - the only scientist left in this whole laboratory.

In the basement were toxic tanks, oil cylinders, along with bunsens and burners scattered on the tables. Much like upstairs, there were broken computers disconnected from their towers and even damaged fuses.

It was cold and even the lights were flickering. Terian was so cold down in the basement that she caught herself chattering her teeth, and outside she was boiling hot with the scorching sun gazing down at her. The rapid change in temperature was almost incredible!

Without giving it much thought, Terian rushed through the flickering room and into a narrow corridor. There were newspapers scattered about here and there, but there were only a few with reports about this monster and her plans for world domination.

“Are these vines alive?” Terian questioned the many vines in her view.

Touching a vine on the wall, it suddenly flinched at Terian's hand, though it gave her no other response than that.

“Harmless,” Terian thought.

Harmless, yet they were known as cold-blooded monsters like the newspapers portray them.

There was another sealed door at the end of this hallway, and at the end of the corridor appeared to be an oil leakage from the pipe near the ground. That was where that odd smell came from; it was strong enough to travel upstairs. Accidentally, Terian stepped in it and now she could smell a strong scent of oil on her shoes.

But then...

Using the keycard on this door, Terian met a vine that charged at her and caused her to fall back the second this door slid open.

"HARMLESS?! Whoa, no way-!"

This vine lashed at her stomach and chest. Due to the force of this creature and the pain she felt, Terian had to get up and run. Fast. So then, Terian bolted through the corridor and up the staircase without a second prompt, she reached for the light before the creature could grasp her ankles.

Now, the safest option was for Terian to walk back to the town square, only to be stopped in the middle of the desert by a sudden woman's scream... a very familiar scream at that.

"TERIAN!"

Terian glanced around the sandy hills to find Belinda running up behind her, and Belinda just so happened to be carrying a net. The net she was carrying appeared to be the type of net that was used to catch stray cats. Terian rolled her eyes at the sight, only to be tackled down by Belinda during the moment.

Belinda was clad in a black tank top and a pair of trousers, along with a pair of leather combat boots to complete her fighting get-up. Damn, Terian thought she looked sexy!

"Terian, baby, I missed you so much," Belinda uttered as she sank to kiss Terian's lips.

"What are you going to be doing with that net?!" Terian asked.

"I want to catch this monster, that's what!" Belinda answered, full of energy. "I'm fed up with you always disappearing; we don't ever spend time together because you're thinking about this monster!"

"Belinda, I'm sorry - I'm sorry for never calling you," Terian apologised to her as she touched her cheek. "But how did you find me?"

"When you love someone with all your heart, you always know where they are. I was worried about you,” Belinda admitted. “Also, I should tell you the sink at home is clogged up with weeds and so is the toilet," Belinda cringed at the last part. "It's like an indoor garden but with poisonous weeds growing in the pipes."

"Oh, shoot! How're the cats, babe? How's Cupcake, Magnus and Liquorice?" 

"Last time I saw them they were asleep."

Oh, so the cats were unharmed by the weeds growing through the pipes - that’s a positive thing. Phew!

"Let's get that monster, Belinda!"

This time Terian had to lead the way to that feisty monster, and it was not the pleasant type of feisty. Underneath her grey shirt, Terian had bruises plastered all over her front. This monster was strong, powerful, able to hurt a person with just one throw.

"So, do they call this monster a Mother, then?" Belinda asked.

"It all makes sense as this monster sprouts plants."

The science laboratory was situated just over the desert hill where Terian came from, and now Terian had to guide Belinda to this monster's chamber.

"What's that stench?!" Belinda questioned as she pinched her nose with her thumb and finger.

"This monster, clearly."

  
Entering the sealed door, Terian pulled out a dagger whilst Belinda had her net ready. Terian unlocked the sealed door in the basement, The Mother’s chamber, only to have the same vine rush in her path yet again. With her blade ready in hand, Terian sliced this vine in two, now having it weeping on the oil-stained ground beneath her.

A second vine lunged at Belinda, though, and pushed her against the wall in the corridor and into an oil leakage. This caused an uproar in Terian as she then charged towards this Plant Mother and sliced every vine that rushed in her path.

"NOT BELINDA!"

Outraged, Terian charged through the entrance like a bat out of a cave!

Terian groaned, "Hurting my Belinda will make me hurt you!"

The Mother's chamber appeared dark and gloomy, albeit the flickering light from the corridor gave Terian glimpses of this monster’s true appearance. It appeared giant and it dripped with green poison; it was nowhere near a beautiful flower.


	5. Part Five: Possession

Pleased to be back at home, Terian and Belinda were relaxing in the lounge of their small cramped caravan. After such a challenging week for Terian, the blonde woman needed a break. She was still clad in the same clothes as yesterday, not bothering to change into another comfortable outfit. Well, that was the perk of a lazy day.  
  
“I’m so pleased you’re not going on any more random trips, Terian; I honestly felt so upset when you always went to find that monster.”  
  
“After what happened yesterday, I think I’ll be keeping aliens in a fantasy world,” Terian chuckled.  
  
Terian was watching a romantic movie on the television at nine o'clock at night; Terian and her cat, Cupcake, were sitting on the settee together. Terian picked up Cupcake and plopped the cat on her lap, so Belinda could sit on the sofa as well.  
  
"Belinda, I think we should move to a different town," Terian suggested with a gulp in her throat.  
  
"I'm sure the strange alien won't come back," Belinda answered.  
  
With the stars blinking down at the land, the blonde woman simply shuddered at the thought. Terian never thought aliens would leave this town; this town was simply full of strange things that happen mysterious-like.  
  
"Trust me, some things are best left in history just like this town," Terian was certain.  
  
And some words were best left unspoken, albeit the magic behind them was never heeded.  
  
The lights in the caravan strangely started to flicker, switching on and then off repeatedly without a break. Terian looked up at the ceiling and even the television switched to a blank screen. Their cat, Cupcake, hopped off Terian's lap and ran out the cat flap with Magnus and Liquorice in fright.  
  
"Belinda, I think we might have a power cut," Terian mused.  
  
Or perhaps it was something else...  
  
Feeling a sudden cold hand on her shoulder, Terian averted her gaze beside her and met a peculiar extraterrestrial woman seated on the arm of the settee. This otherworldly woman was entirely stripped and wearing no piece of clothing whatsoever. She had bluish skin and long blue hair, even possessed blue eyes to complete her appearance.  
  
“O-oh,” Terian gulped. She jumped at the view, but that’s purely the perks of having unwanted guests.  
  
"Hey, that's my woman!" Belinda snapped whilst slapping the extraterrestrial woman's eager hand.  
  
This meeting was something Terian never expected to experience whilst watching a random chick-flick on the television. "My chickpea chips," Terian grunted as her bowl of crisps fell on the carpet.  
  
Belinda never knew what happened yesterday with The Mother, but Terian seemed to have picked something up from the chamber. That was all triggered by a typical theorist that went too far.  
  
“So, Occo?”  
  
“OCCO?” Belinda yelled.  
  
“It is I, Occobrena, and we came to an agreement yesterday,” this alien woman first mentioned. “To restore this town and leave it in peace, we agreed to have a sexual time together… the three of us.”  
  
It all started when this alien woman touched Terian’s breast through her shirt. Belinda's jaw dropped as she rose to her feet, soon parking herself in between the two touchy women.  
  
“What the heck? What sexual time together?” Belinda questioned. “I’m married to Terian and she is married to me,” Belinda added with a huff.  
  
In disbelief, Belinda shot glances from Terian back to the extraterrestrial woman seated on the arm of the sofa. She didn't know what more to say on the subject - just what the heck!  
  
Blushing, Terian felt Belinda replacing the alien woman’s hand with her own. Terian never thought that would be Belinda’s response, but maybe that was how it had to be. Terian, in return, unzipped Belinda's trousers and soon slipped her hand into Belinda’s knickers to tease her clitoris.  
  
“After this, it’ll all be over,” Terian whispered in Belinda’s ear.  
  
Nearing Belinda, Terian licked Belinda's lips and during the time Terian moaned with pleasure at the feel of her own vulva being toyed with. That alien woman was licking Terian’s clitoris and suckling her swollen bean - already getting at it.   
  
“Fuck!” Terian gasped as she bit down onto her bottom lip. She so wanted Occo to make her little bean squirt like a water fountain!  
  
Slipping her tongue deep into Terian's love hole, Terian could usually feel nothing in her vagina but this time she did. Terian felt a warm sensation in her clam, and it became weird when Occo parted her tongue from the small hole and out came a little larvae. That was weird.  
  
"Ew," Terian responded.  
  
But then again, Occo was nonhuman...  
  
Nimble fingers spread Terian's labia apart and then Occo went on to lick up the pink path. Belinda rubbed Terian's walnut whilst slipping her tongue into Terian's mouth to silence her whispers. Terian pulled down Belinda's pants and knickers, soon grabbing her butt. Belinda tried to not think about Occo; she just kept her focus on Terian.  
  
Later, Belinda rearranged herself on the settee and now had her butt in Terian's view. Terian went in and licked Belinda's anus, her tongue soon trailing down to Belinda's clitoris. With the hand that rubbed Terian's walnut, Belinda replaced it with her foot instead, now her toes were giving Terian those sensual rubs.  
  
Occo slurped the sweet fluids from Terian's genitals, especially the squirt that Terian produced. Terian's swollen bean wound up squirting all over Occo's face and Belinda's foot.  
  
With all that sensual activity, Occo licked down Terian's silky legs and eventually her feet, suckling her toes for a little while.  
  
Whilst Terian was licking Belinda's anus, Occo sat on the arm of the settee once again and proceeded to suckle Belinda's erect nipples. She sucked Belinda's buds, one and then the next; even had a taste of the fluids that wept from her nipples.  
  
The alien woman sunk beneath Belinda and proceeded to fondle her clitoris with her tongue. Even Belinda had that unusual larvae that crawled out of her.  
  
Towering over Occo's form, Belinda went on to bravely lick Occo's vagina. The two women were in a sixty-nine position. Occo's vulva felt cold, albeit moist and salty. When Belinda never wanted to think about Occo being present in the lounge, she felt too aroused to even care about the extraterrestrial woman.  
  
Eventually the two women were seated on the settee beside each other, making out whilst Occo was rubbing both of their walnuts. She rubbed them at the same time using both of her hands and leaned into their kiss to have a taste of their mixing saliva. It wasn't long until they both squirted all over Occo's hands.  
  
In the morning, Terian and Belinda woke up in each other's arms on the settee. They were still stripped nude and covered in each other's vaginal fluids. Ew! As soon as they both had a hot bath, they set out on an adventure to leave this Wild West Town once and for all.  
  
“I swear weird Occo woman was taking samples of us last night,” Terian cringed. “I feel so sore down there.”  
  
“At least we can be together and have fun without a third person getting involved,” Belinda answered whilst watching the road ahead. “I admit, I did have fun last night, but it’s better with only you.”  
  
“Right?” Terian agreed. “I love you and only you,” Terian kissed Belinda’s cheek.  
  
“Are you sure you’re already sore down there?” Belinda asked whilst giving her a wink.  
  
“Hmm,” Terian thought about that. “As it’s for you, Belinda, maybe I’m not so sore.”  
  
Aww, what a happy ending! ♥


End file.
